Robots in Disguise: The Return of Galvatron
by FanGuyKyle
Summary: Galvatron leader of the Predacons has escaped Autobot custody and has headed back to Earth with his Predacon and Decepticon followers. Now the Autobots must return to Earth and fight once more. First TF fanfiction. And yes this is "The Returning" Updated.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Optimus prime bust through the wall of a large skyscraper, one of many in Metro city. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at what hit him. Coming out of the smoke stood a robotic black and purple dragon. The dragon gave an evil laugh. "You can't beat me Optimus prime. Why must you continue to try." Optimus got up and looked at his nemesis. " As long as there is a spark left in my body I will never back down Megatron!" "Foolish as ever Prime. Very well then. I'll just have to rip out your spark then! Megatron, TERRORIZE!" With that the black and purple mech dragon Transformed into the giant ruthless leader of the Predacons, Megatron. "Prepare to meet your end Optimus!"

Miranda was scared. About an hour ago she heard explosions from out her window. When her parents came to get her she hid under her bed. Her mom and dad told her they needed to get out of Metro city. She didn't know what was going on but that didn't stop the explosions, and the constant clanking of metal from outside. Miranda was only 9 years old. She didn't know how much more she could take. Miranda and her parents drove off through the city, trying to escape. Miranda noticed that there was no one else in their cars. There where people running away but no one trying to drive away. They where all probably trying to find cover inside the buildings. Miranda and her parents should have done that. Suddenly something crashed out of the building onto her right and crashed onto 2 cars in front of them. Two giant robots where fighting it out on the ground in front of their car. One of the robots where green and orange. The other was white and red with a cyan colored head and looked like part race car. Miranda's mother screamed, Miranda on the other hand was too scared to do anything. The robots continued to exchange punches at one another until the red and white one grabbed the green one and threw it. The green robot flew over Miranda and her parents car and crashed far behind them. Then the red and white robot lept over their car and ran after the green and orange robot. Miranda's dad stomped on the gas making the car aggressively jolt forward.

Megatron and Optimus continued to exchange punches, both evenly matched. Megatron and Prime's hands locked together as they tried to push one another back. "Give it up Megatron, I won't let you harm any more humans!" "Humans are weak and pathetic, they are just worms waiting to be squashed!" Said Megatron. Suddenly out of the corner of Primes optics, Optimus spotted a blue and orange helicopter fly over a nearby building then transform. It was the Decepticon known as Ro-tor. From the looks of it the Decepticon planned to shoot at him while Megatron held Prime in place. He wouldn't let that happen. Optimus kicked Megaton away and pulled out his compression pistol. He aimed at Ro-tor and fired. The shot hit Ro-tor in the shoulder making the Decepticon aim off and accidentally fire somewhere else. Optimus heard and explosion. No, he hoped he didn't hurt any human's. Optimus prime transformed into his vehicle form, a red fire truck with a ladder on top and speeded as fast as he could to assess the damage. "Oh no you don't Prime! Megatron Beast mode!" Megatron turned into his bat mode and started to fly towards Optimus. Damn, he didn't have time for this. Not while many humans lives could be at stake. Suddenly a large blue robot about his size flew into Megatron and sent him crashing to the ground. "I got it from here Optimus, don't worry." Said the blue robot. "Thanks Ultra Magnus." Answered Optimus. With that, Optimus speeded away.

Everything was blurry, and Miranda could barely move. What happened? Last thing she remembered was her in the back seat of her dad's car, then she saw a helicopter transform into one of those robot's then something hit it and made it shoot at the car. Wait, she wasn't in the car anymore. She looked up and saw the car upsidown. Not only that, the car was starting to catch on fire. "Mommy!, Daddy!" Miranda yelled. There was no response. Miranda began to move but was suddenly hit by a barrage of pain. She looked and saw how bad she came out. There where glass shards on her body and multiple cut wounds. Her right knee was also scraped and blood covered it. She looked at herself in shock. "Ah, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Miranda crawled to the upside down car. The fire was getting bigger. She looked into the car and saw her mom and dad in their seats upside down and unconscious. She bagged on her window with all her might. "MOMMY, DADDY WAKE UP. PLEASE!" Still no answer. Wet tears covered her face. She whispered. "Help me...SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Optimus heard a scream and turned the corner. There was a flipped over car burning on fire. Next to it was a little girl. The flames where expanding, the car was about to blow. "NO!" Yelled Optimus. There was no time to put out the fire, he had to get that girl away from there. Optimus went as fast as he could. He transformed and did a barrel roll, grabbing the girl in his hands and rolled away just in time as the car exploded, killing whoever it was inside. Damnit, it was his fault that they died. Even if it wasn't directly it was still his fault and his responsibility. He uncovered the scared girl in his hands. "Are you okay?" Optimus prime asked. "WAAAAAAAAAH!" The girl cried. "I'm...sorry." Optimus said lowering his head. The girl continued to cry.

Suddenly Ultra Magnus hit a building down the street and fell. Megatron rounded the corner and started to head towards Optimus. "I finally found you Optimus prime you coward!" Megatron said. Optimus was now mad. Not at what Megatron said, but at the fact that his actions just caused the death of two humans. He set the girl down on the sidewalk then faced Megtron. "This is it Megatron. I'm taking you out!" Optimus charged at Megatron and Megatron charged back. The last thing Miranda saw before blacking out where the two robots fighting in the street.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Asteroid prison complex, some years later

Galvatron looked up through the blue shield barrier once more. How many stellar cycles has he been trapped here in this Autobot hell? It didn't matter because once he was free he would kill them all. Across from Galvatrons cell was the cell of the Decepticon known as Movor. "Morning sleepy head. Feelin good?" "No thanks to your constant yapping Movor. If I am ever free the first thing to go will be your vocal processors!" Galvatron said. "Sheesh, I'll take that as no. Maybe you should get some more beauty sleep beautiful." Galvatron tightened his hand into a fist. "Grrrr Movor..."

Though he had to deal with Movor at least it wasn't as bad as Scourge's consequence. Scourge was stuck in a cell with all three Predacons, Gas skunk, Slapper, and Darkscream. So compared to Scourge's situation his was a tap on the wrist. Still, the only thing keeping Galvatron from rampancy was the hope that Skybyte would come to break him out. What was he thinking!? Skybyte was a whimp! A coward! He wouldn't have the guts to break into a Autobot prison and free him, but someone had too. Someone...

As if on cue, the prison violently shook. Galvatron could hear explosions and blaster fire from outside the cell block. A smirk formed on his face as the cell blocks security door blasted open. Autobot security guards fired at the intruder but were met with blaster fire to their face plates. Galvatron could now see there where two figures, moving towards the cell. The first was big. Bigger then him for that matter, the second was about half the big ones size. The small one deactivated Galvatrons cell and the two figures moved in front and bowed. "I live to serve you lord Megatron..." Said the smaller figure which Galvatron could now recognize. "Starscream, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Starscream looked up at Galvatron. Starscream yellow eyes looked at him. He was black, very dark blue and had a face plate similar to Optimus prime. The thought of the accursed Autobot infuriated Galvatron. But though Starscreams loyalty was in question it seemed he could be trusted...for now. Next to Starscream was a larger transformer, the same color and even same eye color. Galvatron wasn't sure who this was, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was escape.

"Starscream! Help free the others! Oh and it's Galvatron now." Starscream bowed once more. "Yes my liege." Starscream turned to the bigger transformer and nodded. "Help me release them BB." Starscream ordered. "Roger..." Said the larger one. Starscream and the one now known as BB moved to free the other Predacon prisoners. Galvatron moved across and freed Movor. Mover looked up at Galvatron. "Thanks Boss!" Galvatron grabbed Movor and started to crush his chest. "No more foolishness Movor or I will personally crush your spark in my hands! Is that understood!? Or haven't I made myself clear?" Said Galvatron, crushing Movors chest harder. "N-No sir, I hear you fine, ACK!" Galvatron let go of Movor and dropped him onto the ground. "Excellent, then go help free the other Decepticons!" Movor quickly got up and saluted. "G-got it sir." Without a second thought Movor went to help his other Decepticon brethren.

Starscream walked over to the cell that held Gas skunk, Slapper, and Darkscream then de-activated the cells energy barrier. "Geez about time someone came to rescue us!" Commented Darkscream. "Yeah! What took ya!?" Said Slapper. "Oh please, spare me the complaints. Where is Skybyte?" Asked Starscream. The three Predacons looked at each other for a second then back at Starscream. Slapper spoke first. "He's still on Earth commander." Gas skunk suddenly interrupted Slapper. "We gotta rescue him Starscream! He could be a rusted junk pile right now!" Starscream snickered. "All in good time Gas skunk, right now lets just get you three out and escape." The three Predacon's nodded to this. "I heard that!" Said Slapper. "Good, move to the front." The Predacons did as ordered and moved.

Suddenly another transformer tried to walk out of the same cell but Starscream blocked him with one of his long laser rifles. "And where do you think you are going?" Starscream asked the large black transformer. To Starscream's surprise this one look shockingly similar to Optimus prime, but he knew that it couldn't possibly be him. "And Just who are you?" He asked. "I am Scourge! Leader of the Decepticons! And how dare you block me fool!" Starscream laughed. "I don't care if you are leader of a junk pile. You aren't going anywhere without Lord Galvatrons permission." Scourge looked at Starscream with disgust. "Are you asking to be destroyed? Because I will happily comply." To this Starscream looked at Scourge with amusement."You!? Kill me!? HAHAHAHA! You couldn't kill a blank protoform!"

"Starscream! Let him go." Ordered Galvatron. "Of course my liege." Said Starscream lowering his rifle to let Scourge pass. Scourge pushed Starscream out of the way and walked to the front to join his other fellow Decepticons who at that point have been freed by Movor. Starscream walked up to Galvatron's side and whispered to him. "My lord, where did they come from?" Galvatron smirked at Starscream. "They are ex-Autobots now turned into Decepticon commandos by me. Effective they may be they are to be trusted just about as much as you Starscream." Starscream shook his head. "You still don't trust me, even after I have just freed you." "After all the times you have attempted to stab me in the back for your own personal gain Starscream, you shouldn't be surprised.

Starscream sighed. "Fair enough." "Hmph. I assume you have a plan of escape Starscream, or else you wouldn't have come to rescue us." Starscream shrugged. "Maybe, depends on what you call a plan. I personally just decided to blast my way in, and that's how I plan to get you out as well lord Galvatron." Starscream pulled out a trigger of sorts and handed it to Galvatron. "You do the honors my liege." Galvatron pressed the button and a large explosion irrupted, causing a large hole in the wall. When the smoke cleared Galvatron saw what caused the explosion. It was his ship the Megastar hovering over the Autobot prison.

Galvatron laughed evilly. "EXCELLENT! MOST EXCELLENT STARSCREAM! You have indeed pleased me!" Starscream leaned over to Galvatron. "Yeah, but re-acquiring the thing from Autobot custody was a pain in the exhaust port..." "That doesn't matter, now I can finally finish what I started on Earth! Soon Earth and all of its energy will be mine! Then we will have enough resources to lead our Predacon fleet and take over Cybertron once and for all! AHAHAHAHA!

**Just to make clear to everyone that this Starscream and BB are not the same from Beast wars II. They are meant for this universe, along with any other characters you may recognize from any other Transformer shows. Anyways I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Autobot ship Redemption, 2 hours later.**

T-AI opened the incoming urgent message from Autobot HQ on Cybertron.

/From: Autobot HQ on Cybertron./

/To: All Autobot vessels/

[Two mega-cycles ago Galvatron escaped Astroid prison complex A-264 C wing. All Autobot vessels are to keep an eye out for any Predacon activity. Report recent activity that may link to Galvatron.]

/End file/

/Under authorisation of protocol this message is to be deleted once read./

T-AI deleted the message from the ships computer and searched the ship for Optimus prime, he would know what to do. She came onto the ships speakers. "Optimus prime, you are needed in the bridge immediately!" A few cycles later Optimus appeared on the bridge. "I'm here T-AI. What is it?" T-AI told Optimus the news though he didn't seem that surprised. " I see...Galvatron will most likely head back to Earth to finish what he started, we need to head there immedietly." T-AI's avatar appeared and tilted her head. "Shouldn't we head back to Cybertron first to reassemble our teams sir?" T-AI asked. Optimus shook his head. "There's no time for that. What warriors do we have aboard the Redemption?"

T-AI checked the crew list. "Not many sir. Tow-line, SkidZ, and Sideways sir." Optimus nodded. "They'll have to do for now. Send a message out to Ultra Magnus to meet us on Earth with the Autobot brothers then take us to the nearest space bridge." T-AI saluted. "Roger that Optimus!" T-AIs avatar disappeared and Optimus sat in his seat in the ships bridge and sighed. "This is only a recon vessel. I doubt it could stand a chance against the Megastar. I just hope we aren't too late."

**Megastar, in orbit around Earth.**

Scourge looked out of one of the Megastars many windows at the planet Earth. He hated Earth and hated everything about it, especially the miserable organics that lived on it. They would all die. He would be sure. He turned around and decided to walk to the Megastars bridge just as Movor in his space shuttle mode passed by the window.

Scourge walked in and found himself in the middle of a conversation between Mega-octane and Galvatron. "But sir, why send Movor out? Without him we won't be able to combine into Ruination!" "Because Mega-octane, Movor has the ability to survey and gather intel without being seen from orbit. Right now we need stealth more then destructive force, we need to be sure that the Autobots didn't leave anyone behind, understand?" Asked Galvatron in a agitated voice. Mega-octane bowed and nodded. "I understand sir. Forgive for wasting your time." Mega-octane quickly stood up and left.

Galvatron looked over at Scourge and motioned him over. "Did you know Scourge that Starscream came up with the plan to put Movor on survalince?" Starscream?! Scourge hated Starscream now with a passion. He tightened his fists and as he did Galvatron saw this and gave a smirk. " Do not worry though Scourge. His command over the Decepticons are only temporary, you are still their true leader. Now go meet with the rest of the Decepticons, we need energy and we need it now. Head down to earth with the Decepticons and gather some energy to power the Megastar, do not fail me Scourge." Scourge nodded. "I won't Lord Galvatron." "Excellent now go! Starscream will meet up with you on the planets surface." "Yes...lord Galvatron."said Scourge in a angry voice. He left the room and went to meet up with his Decepticons. It was time to mobilize

**Metro city, Earth**

Miranda sat on the roof of one of many large buildings in Metro city. Miranda liked it up here. It was quiet, especially on a night like this. She thought back once more. Since the Autobots saved her from the car explosion things had not gone well for her. She was put into an orphanage at age 9. She hated it there so much there, being bullied by the other kids and beaten by the adults that she ran away. For five years she had been scavenging the streets for anything useful, evading danger, stealing food to survive. At this point it was instinct that told her to do it, but that didn't mean she wanted too.

She looked up at the stars and wondered if those robots from 5 years ago where still out there. She hoped not. It was because of them that her mom and dad were dead. She started to cry. She didn't want to live like this anymore. She wanted to be happy, she wanted a family, she wanted a change... Miranda looked at the stars. They where twinkling beautifully. Suddenly her eyes aimed at a moving bright light. It was a shooting star. It was that old legend that said if you wished on a shooting star your wish would come true. She didn't believe any of it...but maybe it wouldn't hurt to try.

She closed her eyes and put her hands together in a praying gesture and kneeled on the ground. "I...I wish...I wish that my life...that my life would change for the better...I can't live this way anymore…. If there's someone out there listening, I just want a family….." As she said that the shooting star did a sudden L turn and headed straight for her. The star, now more of a large fireball past right by her into the city streets below. Miranda ran over to the buildings edge and looked down. There was too much smoke to see what had just crashed. She ran back into the building and headed down to investigate.

**Hey you lovely bleople. Hey if someone can help me, does anyone know Koji's age? I couldn't find it. If you know please send me a private message. Tanks of thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Metro city, Earth.

Miranda walked outside into the crowded and confused streets. Whatever hit really caused a lot of commotion. She could hear sirens in the distance as more meteors flew over her, landing in different parts of the city. Was this the end of the world? If it was then it couldn't have come sooner. She looked over to where the first meteor hit. There where people crowded around it, trying to get a view of the crashed object but police officers kept the crowd from getting any closer though. This made Miranda curious as well as she ran over and tried to get through the crowd. There where to many and she couldn't go around them. Miranda tugged on someone's shoulder."Excuse me, do you know what's going on?" The man looked down at Miranda. "Sorry kid, your guess is as good as mine."

A sudden electronic noise that Miranda never heard before silenced the crowd. No, she had heard it before, that one time. She started to back away as a large metallic figure rose from the smoke. The crowd started to run away in fear, but Miranda stood there motionless. The figure was large and robotic with a blue body and an orange front and red head. It had 4 large helicopter propellers on its back and it stared at her with its yellow glowing visor. It was the same one. The same one that killed her mom and dad. "Ah-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Miranda screamed running away as fast as her feet could. She turned the corner and ran into an ally. She then hid behind a dumpster as the large robot walked past the ally. She peaked out slowly. "De-Decepticon..." The large Decepticon pulled out what looked like a gun of sorts and aimed it at the crowd running away. The robot fired its weapon in the center of the crowd and a laser hit in the middle. An explosion engulfed all and disintegrated the people instantly. Miranda ran away down the ally. If she didn't get away she would die. She started to cry. She didn't want to die, not like this anyways. Not the way her parents did.

Autobot ship Redemption. Approaching Earth.

Optimus prime, Skid-Z, Sidways, and Tow-line all walked into the bridge. "What do have T-AI?" Optimus asked as T-AIs avatar appeared in front of him. "The Megastar is in orbit around Earth, it launched a wave of pods. Most likely Predacon's or Decepticons. There has also been a lot of activity down in Metro city. I know this because our old base censors are still operational." Optimus took a moment to process this. "Alright T-AI, keep your distance from the Megastar, we don't want to be seen. Our vessel isn't designed for direct combat. We also need to send someone to Metro city to scout out the situation."

A hand rose from behind and the spotlight was now on Sideways. "Let me go Prime. I'm not as fast as Skid-Z here but I am stealthy." Optimus nodded. "Very well Sideways. I'm counting on you to recon and report back, understood?" "Understood, I'll be back before you know it prime." Suddenly T-AI spoke up." I have a pod ready for you Sideways. Be careful." Sideways walked out and headed to the pods.

Earths orbit

Movor could see everything from space, maybe that's why he loved it so much. The silent nothingness of space made him feel at piece. He could see everything that was happening on Earths surface, all the way up to a fly being swatted on a window. "This Movor, all Decepticons report in. Did everyone touchdown successful?"

"This is Rollbar. One hell of a rodeo but I landed good."

"Scourge reporting. Landed and on the ground."

"Ro-tor reporting. Had a few witnesses, but I quickly took care of them. No survivors detected."

"Understood Ro-tor." Said Movor. "Once everyone has landed report in." Out of the corner of Movor's optics he spotted an object heading down to earth. Did one of the others launch late? He zoomed in on the object and scanned it. "Autobot..." Movor came back over the frequency. "This is Movor. Autobot spotted. His crash heading lands him near you Rollbar." "Roger Movor give me a heading to his estimated crash zone destination." Rollbar replied. Movor sent Rollbar the coordinates then sent a report to Galvatron. Once done he continued to drift in Earths orbit, keeping an eye out for anymore Autobots.

Metro city, Earth.

She couldn't run anymore. She was too weak. Living on the streets did that to you. Miranda had to get to her hideout. Under one of Metro city's highways was a little vacant spot where she always came back to. She didn't know why though. The place was dirty. Full of trash, and even some ditched broken down cars laid around. Still, if she had a home this would be the closest to it. The moment she arrived she knew something was off. Miranda spotted some sort of abandoned military jeep. It was green and had what looked like a pretty functional cannon on it. Why would someone leave this here? Miranda thought, moving closer to the vehicle. She looked around to if perhaps the vehicles occupants where nearby. They weren't.

Miranda slowly walked around it to its back. That gun, was it loaded? Maybe, somehow she could use it to kill the helicopter. She slowly moved her hand and touched it. Suddenly a voice came from nowhere. "Get your filthy hands off my cannon human!" Miranda looked around confused, wondering if perhaps the vehicles owners came back for it. There was still no one around. Miranda snapped her attention back at the vehicle as it started to come apart and morph into another shape. The military car had now transformed into a Decepticon. She recognized this one too.

Miranda fell backwards onto her butt and tried to back away as the robot walked closer. "I was hoping you would just leave kid, then you wouldn't have gotten into trouble, but you just had to mess with me did you!?" Miranda had tears pouring down her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, p-please don't hurt me..." The large robot looked at Miranda with something of pity. "It aint anything personal, I just can't have any witnesses." Miranda looked up at the robot. She knew she was going to die but she just hoped it would be fast. Miranda closed her eyes and waited for the end. At least she would see her family again. All of a sudden another meteor came out of the sky and hit the robot head on.

The meteor made the Decepticon fly back and crash into a large junk pile. The smoke and dust made it hard for Miranda to see. Was this another Decepticon? A figure started to walk towards her. It's shape was different from the other robots. It got closer and now Miranda could see its details more clearly even in the moonlight. It was another robot, but this one was dark purple and yellow. "A-are you a Decepticon too?" The robot tilted his head in confusion then crouched in front of her. "Naw I'm an Autobot. Name's Sidways."

Sideways first appearance was in RID. Though he didn't appear in the show, they made a toy of him. In the toys Bio he was a ninja like Autobot who never talked much about himself, or at least that's what it says on TFwiki. I am aware of Armada Sideways ability to travel dimensions and this is not Armada Sideways...or is it. You have a problem with Sideways being a good guy go read some other fanfic.


End file.
